


Farm Boys

by Ben Dover (AvatarMN)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Affection, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bestiality, Breeding, Caretaking, Caught, Childhood Friends, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danger, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Epic Bromance, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Felching, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fisting, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, Horses, Hurts So Good, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Pederasty, Puberty, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semen Kink, Sex Education, Sexual Experimentation, Shota, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Slow Burn, Small Penis, Snowballing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, belly bulge, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free and Ray Narvaez are little boys who help out on Geoff Ramsey's farm.  Geoff breeds horses, much to Gavin and Ray's fascination.  The precocious children have ambitions, and Geoff provides a guiding hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save a Horse (Ride a Fanboy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038421) by [Ben Dover (AvatarMN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover). 



> Gavin and Ray are little boys. Very little boys, aged 9 to 11 during the course of the story. Extremely underage. They have sex with an adult Geoff and eventually Joel. And with horses. Pederasty and bestiality in and out the yin-yang. Constant, relentless, and graphically described. Be warned.
> 
> But if you like it, or would if not for the underage, look for "Save a Horse (Ride a Fanboy)". Its not in continuity with this story, but it's also got Gavin, Ray, and horses. All grown up that time.
> 
> This is a Skype quick fic. It was improvised and transmitted paragraph-by-paragraph over Skype, for the custom-targeted amusement of a good friend. I proofread it and polished it up a little, but it may not be up to my usual quality standards. It's absolutely gratuitous, entirely self-indulgent, totally cheesy, out of character as hell, and I still find it really hot. If it hits your buttons too, and you want some shameless smut with no other redeeming value, you might enjoy it. :)

Gavin and Ray were nine years old when they started hanging around Geoff's ranch. And the first time they saw Geoff and the other farmhands collect semen from the stud horses, they began to come every day. 

The boys watched from the fence, eyes as wide as saucers as they saw the men fondle the horses until their dicks came out. Massive cocks as long and thick as the men's arms went into the collectors that the men held, and the beasts thrust until it was full of milky semen. 

The boys stared, turning their thighs to rub at their hard little dicks, and whispering to each other excitedly.

-

Sadly, Geoff didn't repeat the performance every day, and the boys asked him when it would happen again. He said not for a few weeks, and their disappointment was obvious. Geoff smirked knowingly and that afternoon he caught the boys in the hay loft, with their shorts and underwear discarded, and pulling on each other's little dicks, trying to get semen.

When Geoff called out to them, the boys snatched their clothes and covered themselves, expecting to be punished. Instead, Geoff gently told them to come closer, and see what he could do.

Geoff took his dick out, and it was dark and veiny and large, more like the horse cocks than their little boy dicks. Not as stunning, but very interesting. Geoff sat on a bale of hay and encouraged the boys closer, to touch it.

He taught them how to pull it until it was huge and hard. Their little hands fondled him to full size, and then he taught them how to take the big pinkish head into their mouths and suck on it. He promised milky stuff. Both boys grappled with the shaft at the same time, and switched the head back and forth between their wet panting mouths.

When Geoff came, his head was in Ray's mouth. The boy was so startled when the cum blast into his mouth and out of his nose that he let go. Gavin grabbed it and latched on like a calf, struggling to swallow the hot cum down as it gushed.

By the time Ray recovered, Gavin had drank all of the cum. Ray cried until Geoff promised he would cum again, he just needed a little time. Meanwhile, he sat the boys side-by-side on the bale and sucked their little dicks and balls, their entire sets of genitals together in his mouth. They squirmed and mewled in each others' arms as his tongue mercilessly teased their sensitive tiny pricks and they had shuddering dry orgasms. He explained to them that they couldn't make milky semen of their own, and they were disappointed. But the cute boys soon had him hard again, and they were sucking on his head once more.

Geoff warned Gavin when he was close, and he ceded control of the cock to his friend, and Ray got to drink the load. He was such a big boy this time, holding tight and chugging it down. Geoff ruffled his hair and kissed his cummy lips.

-

The boys sucked Geoff's dick twice, each getting their own load, at least every other day for the next couple of weeks. Whenever Geoff could get away. Then for the next stud collection, they were invited to come closer and watch.

Geoff and the farmhands showed the boys how to collect semen, explaining it to them as they went. The boys were very excited, but tried to hide it in front of the other men. Geoff told them this should be their secret, and the boys understood. The farmhands laughed at the boys' amazement, but didn't think much of it. After sunset the other men left, and Geoff brought the boys into the barn.

Geoff went into the stall of one of the studs who had not been milked that day. He took his pants off, and asked the boys to get him hard. They eagerly brought him to erection with their hands and lips, and then Geoff climbed a small stepladder and lifted the stallion's tail. The horse's asshole was a puffy mound and Geoff smeared his cock over it, wet with the boys' spit and his precum. He spat in his hand, and spread it on his cock, and then placed the dripping prick against the hole. 

The boys watched, breathing hard, as Geoff's cock slipped into the horse's asshole to the hilt.

The horse whickered, and Geoff sighed. The boys groaned and stepped out of their clothes, rubbing themselves. 

Geoff began to thrust in an out, and he directed the boys to look under the horse. The stimulation was making the cock slip out of its sheath. Speedily dropping low, then arching up. Geoff told the boys to be careful of his hooves, but go ahead and touch it.

The boys scrambled forward, bumping shoulders. They carefully touched the horse's cock with their fingers. It was velvety smooth, and warm. They closed their hands around it and squeezed, feeling the hardness and the pulse. The horse whickered, and shifted his feet. Geoff thrust and grunted, making slapping sounds against the beast's rump. Ray watched Geoff's low-hanging balls swing and bump into the horse's body, above it's own heavy nuts.

Geoff warned them that the stallion would cum fast. Geoff swung a leather belt out, and asked the boys to bring it around the horse's body. Ray snatched it and darted under the horse to give the other end to Geoff. The man pulled, his arm muscles bunching as the strap dug into the horse's thighs, spanning between it's cock and balls. Geoff held tight, pulling himself to the horse, grinding his dick inside, as the beast began to dance.

The boys felt the massive horse cock bulge under their hands, and the first blast of cum erupted from the head. Gavin ducked under and put his hand over the flat head. His palm was filled with hot white fluid, and he brought it eagerly to his face, smearing his cheeks and sucking up the puddle of semen.

Ray put his hand out to catch the next shot, and did the same. Sipping from one hand while catching another shot with the other, gulping greedily. It was hot and thick like warm cream, going down their throats. A lot was wasted, landing on the straw-covered floor.

When the massive prick stopped shooting, the boys sipped from the dribbling head and licked around the end of the shaft. They laughed and fed like pigs.

Geoff was still thrusting, groaning louder as the stallion's powerful contractions quaked through it's regions, flexing its asshole around Geoff's dick. He pulled halfway out, the rim of his head squeezed by the fat thick sphincter, and came shallow into the horse's asshole. 

The horse's dick was shrinking and retreating back into it's body, and the complaining boys were distracted by Geoff's cries. They crept close, touching his hips with their slippery hands. And when Geoff pulled out, Ray immediately clamped onto the head of his cock, sucking out the last of the cum and cleaning the head. Gavin stepped up and put his face to the horse's hole, lapping up the man's leaking cum.

-

Over the next couple of weeks, Geoff allowed the boys to drink a stud's load while he fucked them only once more. But he allowed the boys to help him do the next collection. They enjoyed collecting the cum. Being close to those huge, thrusting cocks. But Geoff only let them dip their fingers in once each. He needed the semen for breeding after all. But he continued to let them drink from him every other day or so. 

The boys also got to see a live breeding. A stallion taking a mare himself, without the middleman. And it started a new obsession. The boys wanted to know if they could be like the mare. Geoff said that a lot of things would have to happen for that to be possible. But he would start showing them immediately.

-

The next time they met in the barn, after feeding Ray and before feeding Gavin, instead of having the boys lay on their backs so he could suck them to dry orgasms Geoff told them to lay on their bellies. 

Geoff produced a pump bottle of lube, and set it aside as he told them to get up on their knees and show him their holes. The boys happily obeyed, sniggering and nudging each other. Then Geoff put his face to Gavin's rump and licked his hole. Gav gasped, and Ray watched his friend's face as Geoff ate his ass. The man's soft wet tongue and rough stubble scraped and then soothed his baby-soft skin, and the boy made a lot of noise. 

Ray's cock was twitching by the time Geoff gave him his turn, and then that wet, soft, rough experience was making him shiver. When Geoff moved away, Ray was out of breath just from being eaten out. He opened his eyes to see Geoff smearing lube on his fingers, and then he was tickling their holes with his blunt digits. He swirled his fingertips around their swollen rims, picking at the rings gently. Then he slipped them in all the way to the second knuckle simultaneously, making the boys yell.

Geoff slipped those single fingers in and out until the boys melted down into the hay, gasping and trembling. He rolled them over and they crossed their arms around each other's shoulders as Geoff slipped his fingers back into them, pushing in and curling up. Their hips naturally started trusting, their feet bracing down and their asses rocking against the adult's hands. He suddenly removed his fingers from their holes and pressed his lube-slickened palms down on their genitals. Geoff stroked upward they came together, grasping and shaking through their dry orgasms.

-

For weeks, this went on. Geoff fingered them between feeding them. Then he gifted them with just the tip. Lying on top of one of the boys after fingering him. The boys loved the trapped feeling, helpless under their beloved man friend, smelling his skin. The taste of his cum on their tongue, their guts tingling deep inside from the recent probing of his fingers, feeling him gently coax them open and slipping in just the fat head of his cock.

The boys wrapped their legs around his broad hips, their feet trembling as they were stretched open and took in the mushroom head of his cock. Their rings would just close around it, and then he would start the teasing. Slipping back and forth an inch, pulling at their tight rings while Geoff’s hand grasped and pumped the rest of his shaft.

Geoff would dump his load shallow into the boy who had drank his load that day. Then the other boy would close his mouth over the breeded hole and drink the load as his friend bared down and passed it into his eager mouth. Then the next day, The other boy would swallow his load from the source, and then take it in the ass and share it with the other.

-

Months later, Geoff carefully gave them the whole hog. Putting the head in, then slllooowwwly sinking further. Spreading the whimpering boy safely open. Stretching him until Geoff bottomed out. Practiced and prepared, the boys could finally take his whole dick, and he fucked them soft and gentle. 

The boys were moved to happy tears, filled so wide and so deep. The satisfaction was profound. And when Ray spotted the rippling under Gavin's belly, he excitedly climbed up and urged Gavin to breathe deep, sucking in and caving his belly. And there it was, the clear outline of the head of Geoff's cock, pushing deep and making a little hill under Gavin's navel. 

The boys laughed, and Gavin cried a little. Ray kissed his tears.

Ray got a deep fucking, too. But it was harder for him. Gavin took it easy. In between fucking sessions, the boys took to fisting each other. Lubing up their arms to the elbow and sinking deep. They liked to press down on their bellies while their friend was up in their guts, and "shake hands" through their skin.

The boys were eleven years old before Gavin came properly for the first time. He was in Geoff's mouth. His cock had a growth spurt, and Geoff was bobbing up and down on his dick now, not engulfing his balls any longer. 

Geoff was surprised when the salty fluid hit his tongue, and he had the presence of mind not to swallow. He held the modest load in his cheeks and kissed Ray, passing the load into the surprised boy's mouth. Ray swallowed it down, licking Geoff's teeth. 

When he broke the kiss, Ray excitedly told Gavin the news. Gavin could cum. Gavin was very proud. Ray immediately dove between Gav's legs and began sucking him while Geoff laid over him and fucked him deep. Gavin came again, squirting in Ray's mouth before Geoff filled his ass. Then Gavin was down on Ray's hole and eating Geoff's spunk.

Weeks later, Ray became able to shoot. The boys took to sucking each other on days when they couldn't suck Geoff. And on some days when they could. They sucked horse dicks and helped collect semen when allowed, as always. 

-

And then the day finally came. There was a young colt who was just maturing. The smaller adolescent horse's cock came out for the first time one day, and then his cock was going up Gavin's ass the next.

Geoff brought his friend Joel in for this event, the farmhand he trusted the most. The boys were shy, being introduced to another adult when they'd kept the secret for so long. But they were so excited.

For the event, first Gavin sucked Ray and Joel, to get relaxed and cum-stupid. Feeding on his friend, and the new handsome man, left Gavin happy and loose. He lay down and was fucked by Geoff. Ray sucked Gavin's cock while he was stuffed, and then slipped his arm up his friend's sloppy ass. Pushing deeper and loosening his guts where Geoff couldn't reach. 

Then, Ray put in his other hand. It wasn't the first time Gavin was double fisted, but Ray only went to the wrist. Taking out his left hand before shoving his right arm deep. Then giving Gavin both hands, then one deep arm again. Gavin was hard once more, and Joel asked if he could suck the boy's dick. Gavin nodded drowsily, and emptied his balls again while Ray worked him.

Finally, Geoff said Gavin was ready, and he led the youngling in. The horse was a little rambunctious, able to smell all that sex. He was a virgin, and he knew he was going to fuck. Geoff had been so careful... This horse's dick would be, if anything, less wide than Ray's two hands, and no longer than Ray's arm. But the horse would not be gentle.

Ray reclined on a hay bale and Gavin lay on top of him, face to face. Ray held Gavin, and prepared to pull him away if things got too rough. A bar was across the stall, and Geoff led the young stallion to hook his forelegs over it. The boys lay underneath, and Geoff took his place at the horse's head. It was fitted with a bit so Geoff could help control it, and watch its fore-hooves.

Joel strapped the horse around the waist, holding both ends in each fist, wrapped around his wrists. The horse's cock was just peeking out, as he danced and chuffed. Geoff reached to grasp the sheath and stroked it, and it extended, darting to full length and nudging at Gavin's back. 

The boy squealed in Ray's arms, and Geoff grabbed the bobbing shaft.

Gavin was loose and slathered in lube from buttocks to guts. He was ready. Geoff carefully aimed the young horse's cock at the boy's gaping hole. As soon as the flat of it's head was kissed by the boy's asshole, the horse went wild. It thrust right through Geoff's grip, burying halfway deep before Geoff wrestled it to a stop with both hands. 

Gavin screamed, thrown down into Ray and driving his breath out, too. Then Gavin started chanting "don't stop don't stop", afraid Geoff would call it off. Geoff and Joel struggled to hold the horse still for a few moments, so that its next thrusts were slower and shallow. Gavin was gasping and groaning, instantly rock hard against Ray's belly. Ray petted Gavin's sweaty hair, and reported that Gavin was okay. 

Geoff and Joel let more horse cock in.

The young stallion's massive cock sank deep, but Geoff kept hold with one fist and Joel pulled up at the horse's weight with the strap. It stepped back, pulling most of the way out of Gavin. He whimpered and panted, then grunted loudly as it pushed back in, overpowering Joel and going right back to the root. 

Then, with a few more shallow strokes, the virgin adolescent beast dumped his load into the boy.

Gavin held tight to Ray, his friend whispering in his ear as the horse's cum rushed into his guts. God, it was so much. Far, far more cum than Geoff could ever pump into him. It flooded him, and squirted out to splash his thighs. Fuck, it was so good. So good. Worth the wait.

Gavin thought he probably came on Ray. And maybe Ray came too, their cocks ground between their slippery bodies. His belly swelled with horse cum, before the beast stepped back and popped out of him. Cum gushed over their legs, and Gavin squeezed his thighs on it, trying to hold it in.

Gavin reached back to cover the hole with his hand, and he felt some of the load spray between his fingers before he stopped it. 

"Ray, don't let it out," Gavin whispered into his ear.

"I can't hold it," Ray said, adding his other hand, failing to stop the leak when Gavin's weak arm fell away and Ray's palm was on Gavin's too-loose hole.

Geoff was stroking Gavin's sweaty hair now. "I'll bring a plug next time, champ," the man promised. "You did good."

And that was the last clear memory Gavin had until he woke up the next morning, clean and in the sleeping Ray's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
